Джоуи Дрю
*Дядя Джоуи |статус = Жив|озвучка = Дэвид Эддингс|вид = Человек}} Джоуи Дрю (англ. Joey Drew) — старый друг Генри и владелец студии Джоуи Дрю, хорошо известной созданием популярных мультфильмов про Бенди в далёком прошлом. Он неоднократно упоминается сотрудниками студии в своих аудиозаписях, а в 3, 4, и 5 главах можно найти записи его авторства. Джоуи Дрю также является автором нескольких книг, самой известной из которых являются мемуары «Иллюзия жизни». Он использовал Чернильную машину для оживления мультяшек, чтобы привести их к реальности, но в итоге все идёт не по плану, и мультяшки мутировали. Самым первым неудачным экспериментом стал Бенди. В четырёх главах «Bendy and the Ink Machine» он упоминается несколько раз в записях, разбросанных по всей студии другими сотрудниками. В пятой главе, Джоуи Дрю, наконец, проявляет в физическом обличье в своей квартире. Описание Внешность Физически его можно увидеть лишь в конце пятой главы. Джоуи — это пожилой мужчина с голубыми глазами, седыми волосами и узкими усами. Из-за его нынешнего возраста Джоуи испытывает трудности, но всё ещё способен более-менее передвигаться. Кресло-коляска, которым он владеет — требуется ему для нормального передвижения. Личность Джоуи говорит с западным акцентом. Он может похвастаться личностью большого мыслителя и мечтателя, человека с большими устремлениями как для себя, так и для его компании. Утверждая, что эта убежденность может привлечь всех людей из любой точки мира. Записи, оставленные другими сотрудниками дополняют личность Джоуи. Имея многочисленные ссылки на суровую трудовую этику Джоуи, разум, постоянно игнорирующий старые идеи ради новых, и его эксцентричность в отношении подношений богам, рабочая личность Джоуи намекает на более навязчивую сторону своей работы, которая медленно начала отчуждать его сотрудников. На первый взгляд он выглядит как весёлый, заботливый, страстный человек, который хочет, чтобы другие выполняли свои мечты, но, как можно понять из записи в четвёртой главе, всё это просто маска, так как на самом деле он является жадным, эгоистичным, бессердечным, который заботится только о своей собственной выгоде и готов сделать всё что угодно, чтобы иметь всё. По-видимому, даже жертвуя другими, лишь бы его желание сбылось. Как видно из записи, Джоуи приказал своему сотруднику выключить запись, хотя долгое время не замечал, что она включена, это может говорит о том, что он не замечает некоторые вещи. Появления в играх Bendy and the Ink Machine Глава 1: Движущиеся картинки До начала событий игры, Джоуи Дрю посылает письмо Генри Штейну, дабы тот навестил старую мастерскую, утверждая, что его ждёт что-то особенное. Это что-то — Чернильная машина. Вскоре, Генри Штейн найдя мёртвого клона Бориса, задумывается о том, что делал Джоуи Дрю здесь до его прихода. Аудиозапись, записанная Уолли Фрэнксом объясняет больше о том, как работает Чернильная машина. Уолли утверждает, что Джоуи Дрю приказывал пожертвовать работникам одни из своих вещей, чтобы «задобрить богов». В аудиозаписи, Томас Коннор жалуется на то, что ему приходиться чинить большое количество труб. Глава 2: Старая песня Джоуи Дрю упоминается несколькими работниками Студии, таких как Норман Полк и Сэмми Лоуренс. Из аудиозаписей Сэмми Лоуренса известно, что Чернильная машина, купленная Джоуи Дрю, производит помехи, такие как протечки чернил, которые отвлекают Сэмми от его работы, что говорит о том, что Джоуи Дрю мало заботится о чувствах его работников. Так же выясняется, что у Джоуи Дрю где-то есть «святилище», как и у Сэмми Лоуренса. Наблюдая за странным поведением Сэмми Лоуренса, Норман Полк задумался о том, рассказать ли про это Джоуи Дрю. Однако Норман говорит, что у Джоуи Дрю есть свои особенности, которые похоже с причудами Сэмми Лоуренса, если не хуже. Глава 3: Взлёты и падения Джоуи Дрю вновь многочисленное количество раз упоминался работниками студии и даже сам оставил свою аудиозапись, которая находится в комнате пути демона. Шон Флинн — один из работников Небесных игрушек, ответственный за создание игрушек жалуется, что Джоуи Дрю пришел в ярость, когда увидел Шона Флинна, исправляющего кривые улыбки Бенди. Сьюзи Кэмпбелл — актриса Ангела Алисы несколько раз упоминает Джоуи Дрю. Во время свидания с ним, она утверждает, что Джоуи Дрю для нее очарователен. Он даже называет её Алисой, в честь персонажа, который ей нравится. Тем не менее, её увлечение быстро обрывается, как показывает аудиозапись из комнаты пути ангела, где она говорит, что её голос Ангела Алисы заменили на другой, не сказав ей об этом. Если пойти по комнате пути демона, можно найти запись Джоуи Дрю. Он говорит, что он начал свою карьеру с помощью карандаша и мечты, объясняя про свою философию, что вера может заставить людей делать все что угодно, даже «саму смерть обмануть». Когда запись подходит к концу, он говорит, что мысль об обмане смерти прекрасна, но безусловна глупа. Генри Штейн так же упоминает Джоуи Дрю в своей аудиозаписи. Он говорит, что Джоуи — человек полный идей, но Генри Штейн жалуется на то, что его деловой партнёр не дает свою справедливую долю работы, как они договаривались, когда начинали свой бизнес. Он также отмечает, что высокая планка работы Джоуи Дрю не дает видеться Генри Штейну с Линдой в течении более нескольких дней. Глава 4: Большие чудеса Впервые Джоуи Дрю упоминается Сьюзи Кэмпбелл, где она говорит, что он разговаривает о ней за закрытыми дверьми. Сьюзи Кэмпбелл заканчивает свою запись, говоря, что она что-то приготовила для него. Второй раз Джоуи Дрю упоминает Бертрамом Пидмонтом, где он говорит, что Джоуи Дрю оскорблял Бертрама, называя его «Берти», Ещё раз Бертрам упоминает Джоуи Дрю в аудиозаписи из Хранилища аттракционов, когда Бертрам нападёт на Генри Штейна. Он жалуется на Джоуи Дрю за попытку отнять у него парк развлечений, поскольку Джоуи Дрю решил уволить Бертрама и забыть про него. В комнате обслуживания можно найти его запись. Джоуи Дрю рассказывает слушателям про мечты, а после идёт момент, который раскрывает настоящую личность Джоуи Дрю. Он говорит, что данный текст про мечтание — просто мусор для потенциальных потребителей и требует добавить больше цитат про мечтания в своих речах. После Джоуи Дрю замечает, что аудиозапись по прежнему работает, и просит неизвестную личность выключить её. Используя Магическое зеркало, можно увидеть надпись, которая говорит «Это тот Джоуи, которого я знал». Глава 5: Последняя бобина В главе можно найти четыре аудиозаписи, которые сделал Джоуи Дрю, один из которых появляется в самом конце игры. В первой аудиозаписи, которая находится в администрации, Джоуи комментирует слухи о том, что студия испытывает финансовые трудности. Джоуи Дрю заявляет, что эти слухи являются ложью, и что некоторые «некомпетентные сотрудники» не доверяют ему, как руководителю. В конце Джоуи Дрю говорит, что работники должны верить и доверять своему руководителю, кем Джоуи Дрю и является. Во второй аудиозаписи, которая так же находится в администрации, он по всей видимости разговаривает с Томасом Коннором, обращаясь к нему, как к «Томми». В этой записи, Джоуи Дрю рассказывает про странную «ухмыляющуюся штуковину», которая бродит по кабинету Томаса, и даёт ответ на то, что невозможно создать оживленного мультипликационного персонажа, так как у них нету души. Джоуи Дрю заявляет, что он является владельцем тысячи душ, подразумевая на то, что он собирается использовать своих работников в качестве «шаблонов» для мультипликационных персонажей. Третья аудиозапись находится в Офисе Джоуи Дрю, в котором он разговаривает со Сьюзи Кэмпбелл о том, что его персонажи нечто большее, чем просто рисунки. Джоуи Дрю выражает свою любовь к Ангелу Алисе и спрашивает её, хочет ли она снова воскресить Алису. Томас Коннор упоминает Джоуи Дрю в своей аудиозаписи. Он описывает ситуацию корпорации Gent с Чернильной машиной, жалуясь на то, что заказ Джоуи Дрю становится больше фантастическим, чем инженерным. В последней четвёртой аудиозаписи, Джоуи Дрю говорит, что он вместе с Генри Штейном создали саму жизнь не только на телеэкранах, но и в сердцах фанатов. После он начал рассказывать про то, что когда пришло новое новшество, мультфильм начали забывать, оставляя лишь тени прошлого. Джоуи Дрю рассказывает Генри Штейну, что Бенди существовал с самого начала, но он никогда не видел своего конца. Физически Джоуи появляется в самом конце, после победы над Зверским Бенди. Некоторое время, он рассказывал про то, что Генри Штейн выбрал правильный путь — имея хорошую жизнь и семью, а сам Джоуи Дрю пошёл плохим путём — создавая свою нечестную империю. Джоуи Дрю завершает свой разговор на словах, которые можно услышать из самого начала игры: «Приходи в старую мастерскую. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать». В сцене после титров можно заметить, что в его квартире находится миниатюрная версия Чернильной машины. Bendy in Nightmare Run thumb|right|Цитата, сделанная Джоуи.Джоуи не играет какой-либо роли в мобильной игре, но был упомянут во вступительном сообщении, перед тем, как откроется меню выбора уровня. Там написана одна из цитат Джоуи, когда тот в письме зовёт Генри Штейна в студию. Книжные появления Мечты оживают Главному герою, Дэниэлу Левеку необходимо отнести костюм для мистера Дрю. Впервые, когда он входит в студию, Норман Полк утверждает, что Джоуи Дрю мёртв, однако в последствии это оказывается шуткой. Дойдя до кабинета мистера Дрю, Дэниэл падает на пол. Джоуи помогает парню встать и забирает себе свой костюм, которой он считает потрясающим. Джоуи интересует, есть ли у Бадди таланты, ведь его руки запачканы чернилами. В последствии выясняется, что парень, как и Дрю, является художником. Джоуи показывает Бадди плакат с Бенди. Парень сразу видно в персонаже озорника, однако не узнаёт самого персонажа, что несколько расстраивает мистера Дрю. Однако затем Джоуи делает Дэниэлу уникальное предложение — работа курьера внутри студии и стажировка в Художественном отделе, пообещав, что будет платить в два раза больше, чем предыдущий босс Левека. Он знакомит парня с персонажем Бенди и предлагает провести экскурсию по студии, однако в скором времени ему приходится отложить данное занятие, ведь его работнику, Томасу Коннору и ему нужно поговорить о некоторых важных вещах. Цитаты Глава 3: Взлёты и падения center Глава 4: Большие чудеса center Глава 5: Последняя бобина center ---- center ---- center ---- center ---- center |-| Другое = center ---- }} Аудио Интересные факты Основное * Фамилия персонажа является игрой слов — «Joey Drew Cartoons», что на русский перевести можно как «Джоуи рисовал мультики». * Джоуи Дрю был вдохновлён двумя известными людьми: Уолтем Диснеем и Максом Флейшером — двумя пионерами анимации из того же временного периода, что и мультфильмы о Бенди в игровой вселенной. Несмотря на то, что стилистика мультфильмов про Бенди была основана на анимационном стиле Флейшера, образ жизни самого Джоуи и название студии в честь самого себя отсылает к Уолту Диснею. * Модель Джоуи Дрю создала компания Trois Pixel а не Паскаль, как другие 3D модели персонажей в «Bendy and the Ink Machine». * Когда Сэмми спросили о том, что случилось с Джоуи, Сэмми (ролевая игра с учетной записью Twitter Hot Topic) ответил, что Джоуи, вероятно, повышает свою зарплату где-то.«''Зная Джоуи.. он вероятно повышает собственную зарплату где-то.» — Hot Topic. 26 июля, 2017 год. Твиттер. * В Tвиттере TheMeatly размещены некоторые цитаты Джоуи, которых нет в игре: :«Люди не знают, к чему они стремятся. У вас должна быть цель, которая растягивает ваше воображение. Ты должен мечтать!»theMeatly. 13 ноября, 2017 год. Твиттер. :«Каждая мечта — это цель. Он питает тебя, поддерживает. Это может быть твоя сила или твоё падение. Мечтать тяжёло... но мечтать — это мудро.»theMeatly. 11 января, 2018 год. Твиттер. Глава 1: Движущиеся картинки *В прототипе первой главы, в конце предложения «Doesn't it» в письме Джоуи был знак вопроса, а в самом низу и немного потёртая отметка в виде головы Бенди. С первым крупным обновлением первой главы знак вопроса был удалён по неизвестной причине, в то время как метка в виде головы Бенди приобрела более «свежий» вид. ** Вместе с релизом третьей главы знак вопроса был слегка переделан и возвращён в игру. *** Но с выпуском четвёртой главы знак вопроса был снова удалён. Глава 5: Последняя бобина *В аудиозаписи, найденной в его офисе, Джоуи говорит «Gosh, all my characters do!» (рус. ''Боже, все мои персонажи важны!) и «A little ceremony, if you will» (рус. Небольшое мероприятие, если хочешь), однако в стенограмме слова «Gosh» и «If you will» отсутствуют, хотя Джоуи их всё равно произносит. Галерея Основное Запись Джоуи Дрю.png|Запись из третьей главы в оригинальной локализации. Запись_Джоуи_Глава3_на_Русском.png|Запись из третьей главы в официальной русской локализации. NewJoey.png|Запись из четвёртой главы в оригинальной локализации. Запись_Джоуи_Глава4_на_Русском.png|Запись из четвёртой главы в официальной русской локализации. ДжоуиДрюГлава5-1.png|Первая запись из пятой главы в оригинальной локализации. Запись_Джоуи_Глава5_на_Русском1.png|Первая запись из пятой главы в официальной русской локализации. ДжоуиДрюГлава5-2.png|Вторая запись из пятой главы в оригинальной локализации. Запись_Джоуи_Глава5_на_Русском2.png|Вторая запись из пятой главы в официальной русской локализации. ДжоуиДрюГлава5-3.png|Третья запись из пятой главы в оригинальной локализации. Запись_Джоуи_Глава5_на_Русском3.png|Третья запись из пятой главы в официальной русской локализации. JoeysLetter.png|Письмо из прототипа. Письмо Джоуи.jpg|Письмо до обновления третьей главы. JoeysLetterV3.jpg|Письмо. Joeys-Letter.jpg|Письмо, загруженное аккаунтом Бенди в Твиттере Joey drew's face reveal.png|В конце пятой главы. Джоуи Дрю в титрах.jpg|В титрах. Текстуры QuestionMark.png|Вопросительный знак, добавленный в письмо после обновления. Карточка в меню паузы.png|Письмо без текста. Joey Face Albedo-resources.assets-321.png|Текстура лица. Joey Eyes Albedo-resources.assets-411.png|Текстура глаза. Joey Body Albedo-resources.assets-358.png|Текстура одежды. Другое From the desk of Joey Drew. - Feb 10th, 1931|Видео с записью голоса Джоуи Дрю, выложенное на канале Joey Drew Studios в день рождения игры. From the desk of Joey Drew.jpg|На обложке видео «Со стола Джоуи — 10 февраля, 1931». Hot-topic.jpg|Письмо было использовано для объявления магазина Hot Topic Представление Сьюзи публике.jpg|Письмо Джоуи персоналу по случаю создания Алисы Ангела Примечания en:Joey Drew es:Joey Drew pl:Joey Drew pt-br:Joey Drew Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи BATIM Категория:Персонажи DCTL